melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted (song)
Haunted is a song by Melanie Martinez. It was originally scrapped from her debut album, Cry Baby, however, she released it as a single after the release of K-12. Leak History * August 4th, 2018 - First snippet is leaked through Dropbox. * August 8th, 2018 - A shorter high quality snippet is leaked. * August 9th, 2018 - Third snippet is leaked. * August 24th, 2018 - Lyrics are leaked. * August 31st, 2018 - Lyrics are leaked. * August 31st, 2018 (later) - A longer high quality snippet is leaked. * August 31st, 2018 (later) - Fifth snippet is leaked. * August 31st, 2018 (later) - Full chorus leaked in high quality. * September 1st, 2018 - Sixth snippet is leaked. * September 2nd, 2018 - Seventh snippet leaked. * September 2nd, 2018 (later) - Previous snippet leaked in higher quality. * September 6th, 2018 - Lyrics are leaked. * September 6th, 2018 (later) - Lyrics are leaked. * September 6th, 2018 (later) - Full song is leaked. Theme The song is about how Cry Baby constantly thinks about a person that she loved. Every single thing that she does always reminds her of them. She tries to move on from them, but they always end up on her mind again. Lyrics 1 I could pull the sheets over my head And never get out of this bed But what would that do? I avoid all mirrors 'Cause I'm scared to look into my eyes When I only see you Pre-Chorus It's like you're always creeping On the walls and in my feelings All those stories about ghosts Are really true Chorus I put one foot In front of the other In front of the other Slowly, I turn every corner Turn every corner Even when you're nowhere in the room I'm haunted by you I light all my candles Light all my candles The darkness is too hard to handle Too hard to handle Sleeping is just something I can't do I'm haunted by you 2 I can hear you talking in the distance Your persistence is so cruel And all your words pull at my feet And I fall back in love with you What can I do? Pre-Chorus It's like you're always creeping On the walls and in my feelings All those stories about ghosts Are really true Chorus I put one foot In front of the other In front of the other Slowly, I turn every corner Turn every corner Even when you're nowhere in the room I'm haunted by you I light all my candles Light all my candles The darkness is too hard to handle Too hard to handle Sleeping is just something I can't do Bridge We used to be so warm But now we're just an ice storm Slowly freezing up my heart We used to be so warm But now we're just an ice storm Slowly freezing up my heart, heart, heart Chorus I put one foot In front of the other In front of the other Slowly, I turn every corner Turn every corner Even when you're nowhere in the room I'm haunted by you I light all my candles Light all my candles The darkness is too hard to handle Too hard to handle Sleeping is just something I can't do I'm haunted by you Trivia * This is one of Jose Martinez's favorite songs recorded for Cry Baby, along with Pity Party. * A snippet of this song was posted on Jose's Instagram, however, Melanie made him take the post down.